


A Christmas Striptease

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmase striptease, Dancing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Relena tricks the boys into helping out with a Preventers fundraiser. They agree without finding out what it is.





	A Christmas Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> The dance is to Jingle Bells Rocks and the dance is the one they do in Mean Girls.

As they strutted out onto the stage the crowd cheered. Duo winked at them and blew a kiss while Trowa smirked. Heero looked bored and Wufei looked angry.

As Quatre started the music the four on the stage lifted their right arms in a sort of wave before they each ripped off their shirts. 

The crowd cheered louder and Wufei blushed as he joined the others in waving their hips and slapping their inner thighs. They pulled their pants off when they drew their hands away leaving them in skin tight boxers. 

They went on with the dance, waving their arms and shaking their hips. 

The crowd was loving it. 

When the song ended they each struck a pose and waited a few seconds before leaving the stage. 

Trowa and Duo waved and blew kisses out to the still cheering crowd. 

“That ladies and gentlemen was a performance from our best agents. If you enjoyed their dance please donate tonight. Next up we have Mr. Quatre Winner who will be playing a song of his own making on the piano!” Relena said into the microphone. 


End file.
